


His Senpai

by Arghnon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Post asanoya drama, he loves his senpai so much, ryuu reflects on things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: ‘Fallen powerhouse, flightless crows’They never let that stop them. They never let others put them down enough to let their dream fall from their grasp. Yet, Asahi-san still left.





	His Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> clearing out my google docs folders and found this fic i never posted. tanaka loves and admires all his senpai very much.

Tanaka laid on his bed, limbs sprawled out. He stared at the ceiling and listened to the sound of the fan spinning from the other corner of the room.

Noyassan wouldn't talk to him, not since he got suspended. The rest of the second years were fairly awkward with him still since they came back. They were always closer to each other than he was with them anyways. 

It left his weekend free and open to think about everything. They had no ace, now. No libero. No victory.

He wondered, how Asahi-san felt during that match, how bad was it that his dream was enough to be let go just like that? He was a scaredy-cat but he was no coward when it came to volleyball. He remembered his eyes as cold as Suga-san’s and Daichi-san’s that day as they talked about the whispering behind their backs. 

‘Fallen powerhouse, flightless crows’

They never let that stop them. They never let others put them down enough to let their dream fall from their grasp. Yet, Asahi-san still left. 

He knew being the Ace was hard. The pressure to score in tough times, to be targeted constantly, and then being blocked again and again no matter how hard you tried. How heavy is that strain? Was it enough to crush a person? 

Could he handle the same weight? Would he break too? Could he lead his senpai to the nationals they deserved? Could he be the Ace that they needed? Was he ready?

He sat up and groaned into his hands. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to think about the crushed look on Suga-san’s face when Asahi-san never came back. He didn't want to see that sadness in Daichi-san’s eyes in his mind.

He didn't want to think about that empty space where all his senpai should be. The confident backs he looked up to.

He clenched his fist and focused on the feeling of his blunt fingernails digging into his palm. He fisted both hands and watched as they shook with the strength of his grip.

He couldn't think like this. There was no room to think like this. 

He took in a deep breath and screamed.

He let out all his frustrations, his worries, in a guttural yell straight from his gut. He slapped both his cheeks for good measure and gave a rough shake of his head. He ignored his sister's yells for him to quiet it down up there. 

It didn't matter if he's ready or if what's happening wasn't the best. This was what's happening and his goal was still the same. 

Nationals.

They'll get there. They'll do everything they can to get there.

His senpai will get to nationals.

He'll make sure of it.


End file.
